Fire
by toothlessisepic
Summary: When Sophie and Jamie ask their mom to make them cookies, something goes terribly wrong. No pairings. Character death. One-shot.


**AN- I AM WARNING YOU GET TISSUES NOW!**

_**ITALICS- Memory/Flashback**_

**Jack's POV**

I was at the lake that I had died at. I just finished playing with Jamie and Sophie. They had wanted me to teach them how to skate, so I did as they asked. After a while though, they had gotten hungry and decided to go home to beg their mom to make them food.

Those kids are so adorable.

So here I was, on my lake. I decided to pass the time thinking about what had happened since I met the two kids. It had been only 11 months since I've known them. It was almost a year. Time goes by so fast. It was now March and I was probably going to be forced to leave soon to hide from the spring spirits and the heat.

Trust me, heat and winter spirits don't go to well together.

But back to what I was doing. I was thinking about all of the events that have happened since I met them.

**Line break won't work all of a sudden...**

_I had known Jamie and Sophie for about a week. I knew I probably shouldn't stay for too much longer since the heat was getting to me. But I was trying to stay as long as I could for the two believers of mine. _

_Something that I noticed was that after meeting Bunny, Sophie had brought her little stuffed bunny with her everywhere she went. It was absolutely adorable. _

"_Hey Jack, can you make a snow day?" Jamie had said._

"_Sorry kiddo; maybe when September rolls around. But if I tried to make one right now the spirit of spring, Evelyn Marigold, would murder me." I said._

"_But Jack, I want Jamie stay home to play dolls wif me! I need him!" The adorable little Sophie said._

"_Sophie, you know how much I hate dolls. Why don't you play with your imaginary friends or something? Aren't they there so that you won't bug me?" Jamie said. That little brat!_

"_You know Jamie; you won't be able to see Sophie forever you know. Either you or she would have to leave the other behind. You will miss her if you're the only one left on the Earth. You should be playing with her every last second with her. I know I regret not getting to…" I said, mumbling the last part._

_Sadly though it was loud enough for Jamie to hear. I hadn't told him about my human life yet. He didn't even know I ever was one._

_The look of confusion on his face was priceless. I wish I had a camera._

"_You have a sister?" Jamie said._

"_HAD a sister, but yeah." I said, looking down to my feet._

"_Oh, I didn't know. Speaking of which, what else have you not told me?" He said with a look of curiosity._

_So that was the time I had told him about my human life. I told him about my sister, how I would pull pranks, tell stories to the poor villagers of the town, and of course my death. I told him of every detail of it. I told him how much it hurt, how cold and dark it was; everything._

_He was a little creeped out about that, but at least now I know he won't be considering suicide anytime soon._

_I then noticed how Sophie was there. She had heard every last word. I had never seen a toddler go as quiet as she did. I thought it might have to do with how I just told her how much death hurt, but no._

"_So now will you play dolls with me Jamie? I stayed quiet the WHOLE time Jackie was talking. Don't you like that?" She said while Jamie looked like he was concerned for Sophie and his own sanity._

_Jamie ended up playing dolls with Sophie._

_I watched them walk away, Sophie hopping like the Kangaroo with the biggest smile on her little face._

_It was a week after I had told Jamie and Sophie about my past. The heat was getting to be too much for me, so I knew it was time for me to leave._

"_Do you have to go?" Jamie pouted._

"_Sophie doesn't want Jackie to leave. PWEAS E STAY" Sophie said through her crying that never seemed to end._

"_Sorry guys, but unless you want to see a dead winter spirit, I need to go to Antarctica. I will be back in September. Got it?" I said to the now both crying kids in front of me._

"_I gots it!" Sophie said, looking cute as usual._

"_Bye then!"_

"_Bye Jack!"_

"_Bye bye Jackie!"_

_**Line break...**  
_

_It was now September and I decided to come back to Burgess with another guardian._

_Bunny._

_Bunny was missing Sophie and I decided to invite him to my hometown to let him see her. So here I was, holding on to Bunny while breaking all speed records know to the human and spirit realm alike. Well breaking every record except my own. I had decided to fly him there instead because it was faster than the tunnels._

_We arrived there in about 5 seconds. It would've taken use 5 minutes to take the tunnels. Kangaroo looked a little airsick so I did the smartest thing._

_I dropped him._

_When I got down to him I saw him being tackled by Sophie._

"_Hi Sophie, where's Jamie?" I said._

"_He with Daddy on a trip to Africa." Sophie said._

_So Bunny and I were forced into playing every sort of game with her. We had a tea party, played dolls, played Little Sally Walker, Duck Duck Goose, and watched TV. We couldn't decide what show to watch so Sophie grabbed the remote and turned on some show with magical fairy princesses._

_Everything was going slightly alright until Sophie had the worst idea._

"_Let's play dress up! We could all be fairy princesses!" Sophie said._

_Bunny and I looked at each other, trying to figure out if we heard her right._

"_But Sophie, you don't have any clothes that would fit us." I said, hoping it would be enough to make her stop._

"_I have clothes in ALL sizes! Mommy got them for her to wear! She let Jamie wear her fairy princesses costume once, so I think it'll be okay." Sophie said._

_Before Bunny and I knew it, we got costumes thrown at us. She told us to put it on, and we did._

_We both came out at the same time. We looked once at each other before bursting out laughing. I grabbed Jamie's camera that suspiciously was in Sophie's room and took a picture of Kangaroo._

_But that wasn't it. Sophie decided she needed to do our makeup._

_We walked away looking like a mess._

_Kangaroo had the makeup stuck in his fur for weeks while mine washed off immediately._

**Line break...**

I got pulled from my thoughts by a scream followed by the sound of a roaring fire. And the worst part was that it was coming from a neighborhood in Burgess. Not any neighborhood in Burgess.

Jamie's neighborhood.

I heard sirens a couple miles away and I flew over to the neighborhood. Only to find the worst sight in the world. Once that I will never forget.

The house on fire was Sophie and Jamie's house.

I knew I couldn't go in the fire. Heck, I can barely stand it out here and I was flying over the house.

I couldn't do anything to help.

I thought about getting the guardians, but by the time they arrived it would be too late. Well, I guess there was one guardian who could make it here in time.

Bunny.

So I flew to his warren in a millisecond, it was a new personal record but I didn't care. I needed to get to Bunny!

So I ran over to Bunny with tears trailing down my cheeks and all the poor pookah could do was stare.

"Fire. Jamie. Sophie. HELP!" I said, out of breath.

He nodded and so I then picked him up and flew him over the burning house. Getting Bunny and coming back had taken about 7 seconds, so I thought it was okay. I looked around to see Jamie and his parents. No Sophie.

"BUNNY! SOPHIE IS IN THERE!" I screamed.

He ran as fast as he could inside.

**Bunny's POV**

No. Not Sophie, never.

I ran inside, checking every room for her. I finally got to her room which was upstairs.

'Oh no,' I thought, 'Heat… RISES'

I ran upstairs to see Sophie cuddling her stuffed bunny.

As I looked closer, I realized that she wasn't hiding from the smoke, she was, she was…

No.

I checked to see her barely alive. She was unconscious already and I could tell she won't make it. I pushed that thought to the back of my head and grabbed the young girl who was still holding on to her stuffed bunny quite tightly. I jumped out the window, Sophie in his arms.

I didn't care that it was common knowledge that she wouldn't make it.

I didn't care about Jack, yes Jack, not Frostbite, trying to make me snap out of it.

All that I cared about was trying to save the child who made me realize that I should stop ignoring the children that I was sworn to protect.

I sat down, child in my arms as I cried. Jack joined me as well. Soon Jamie and his parents walked up to us.

For once Jamie's parents could see us, but neither the spirits nor the humans cared at the moment.

We all watched the little girl take small, tiny little breaths, holding her stuffed rabbit as if her life depended on it.

We all watched the girl too young to die loosen her grip on her stuffed bunny.

She was only four years old.

She didn't even know what death was.

**Sophie's POV**

I was trapped in my room. The window wouldn't open. The door was too hot for me to touch. I was screaming and crying, calling out to anybody for help.

It was getting hard to breathe. I clutched onto my stuffed bunny. Why did it have to be me? Why is it so hot? Why does it have to hurt so badly?!

I had just asked my mommy to make me and Jamie cookies. Then next thing I knew she was screaming.

The fire people saved her. They saved Daddy. They saved Jamie.

Why aren't they saving me?

Was I mean to them? I didn't think I was. I went to the fire people place and I asked them if they would be my friend and they all said yes.

So why aren't they getting me, hugging me, telling me everything was alright?

Why doesn't anyone love me?

The last hug I had was from Mommy when I had a bad dream last night.

The last kissy I got was from Daddy when I drew him a picture this morning.

The last 'Good job' I got was from Jack when I finally was good at skating.

If all of those people were my friends and loved me, why aren't they helping me?

I hurt too badly. I just felt so tired and sleep sounded so good right now. Sleep makes the pain go away, right?

Still holding onto my stuffed bunny hoping that it would call upon Bunny himself, I collapsed to the floor.

A couple of minutes later I heard a soft 'no' and somebody grabbing me.

It wasn't hands though, it was paws.

My last thought that I ever had before the world went into total darkness was…

'You came, Bunny.'

**Jack's POV**

**Funeral**

I looked around at everybody else at the funeral. I saw Bunny first, as he was right next to me and sobbing. The other guardians were comforting him.

We are all dressed in black for her funeral. Even though black reminds us of Pitch, this little girl needed to know we tried wherever she was.

Jamie and his family were next to me, also sobbing.

I tried to comfort him, but I wasn't much better off. I had tears running down my cheeks at a fast pace. So fast that there wasn't even enough time to freeze. And trust me; that is fast. Luckily for myself, I didn't have snot running out of my nose like the others since that froze instantly.

Then I noticed something.

Behind us, all dressed in black, was every single spirit in the spirit world except Pitch.

I even saw The Man in the Moon, or Manny. And he _never _went down to Earth.

I was amazed at what the Spirit World had done for this little girl; just how much she _mattered_.

Sophie was my first believer. Even before Jamie, she kept her four year old mind open and saw me. She believed in me enough to carry her home.

My first believer was dead.

**Sophie's POV**

**Afterlife**

The next thing I knew, there was a fog.

Through that fog I could see shapes.

I knew one, which was my grandma who everyone said was 'gone' or 'dead'. I didn't know what dead meant so I just pretended I knew.

The others looked a bit different.

There was a woman who had short hair and wore a brown dress.

There was a man dressed in a funny outfit with what I think is a cape

Then there was a girl who looked around Jamie's age. She had pretty long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a brown dress.

They all looked sort of like Jackie, except my grandma, which I found strange.

The girl ran up to me and with a smile said, "Welcome to Heaven! Now where is Jack?"

"Jackie is with Easter Bunny and Jamie who is my brother. Do you know Jackie?" I said.

"I'm Jack's sister." The girl said.

"Oh, okay. I'm his friend. Do _you _want to be my friend?" I said.

Jackie's sister lit up with a smile and nodded.

We played for another 40 years before mommy and daddy came, and 80 until Jamie came.

About a thousand years later, Tooth showed up. She showed up with all of the little fairies, as well.

Another hundred after that, Sandy came. Tooth and Sandy played a lot so I mostly played with Jackie's sister and Jamie.

Fifty years until Santa came, bringing presents with him. We had tons of fun with those.

Another two million years had passed before Jack and Bunny showed up together, both hugging me a ton.

Jack and Bunny were the only two guardians left, so when the spirit of death rebelled against the guardians, they went out together.

And once everyone was there, it seemed like life was back to normal. We thought there were going to be nobody else coming.

Until five million years later when Manny showed up. He told me bedtime stories that were usually true, or at least I liked to think they were.

My favorite story being about Jackie, Jamie, and Bunny all working together and turning pitch into a good guy who defeated the nightmares a year after my death.

I guess I did have friends and people who loved me.

Just not the fire people, fire people are meanies! They didn't save me!

But I was just happy that Bunny tried.


End file.
